


School bus

by danielshands



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M, One Shot, School, School bus, There's one gay slur though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danielshands/pseuds/danielshands
Summary: Dan rides a school bus every day to and from school and everyday their bus stops to pick up a cute boy.





	School bus

Dan's parents weren't rich; not by a long shot and because of this Dan had to ride the bus to school and to home every single day. He normally didn't mind it. There of course was the occasional bullies and the awkwardness of sitting next to some stranger but other than that it isn't bad. 

He had been riding the school bus since he was 7 years old in the first grade. For the most part it was boring, sticky, awkward, smelly, and there was nothing to do. Since Dan had been going to the same school district since a kid, he had been riding on the same school bus route. And most people have been doing the same thing since they were a kid too. The only time there were new kids on the bus is when the kindergarteners start school and when Louise Pentland moved here 6 years ago. 

No one ever moved to this town. There were never any changes to the system. Families have lived for generations, since their great great great grandparents. That is why it was so surprising when the school bus went to a new stop and picked up a new kid. 

This kid looked to be about 17, the same age as Dan. He had black hair mostly but you could see the ginger roots coming in. He had a big nose and pale skin and had lanky legs. And boy he was cute. 

Dan had confusion when the bus driver pulled up to the new stop sign but he looked out the window and the confusion turned to a little something more. Yes, Dan was still confused but at least he was confused with a hot but on his hands.

Dan watched as the bus driving stopped, opened the doors, and then boy stepped onto the bus. He looked around to find a seat and there was only one left, next to Louise Pentland. 

Now Dan did like Louise Pentland, she was nice and pretty, but there was one issue with her. She was the most popular girl in the whole of school. Dan was scared that the new boy would end up being in the popular crowd, completely ignoring Dan. 

Dan tried to push those thoughts out of his head. He was going to get close to the really attractive new boy no matter what happens. 

Getting of the school bus was something else. The new boy was lost in the crowd, leaving Dan lonely and confused. 

The school day started and ended and during the whole day there was no boy. Dan didnt see him once. He didn't have any classes with him and he didn't even see him in the cafeteria, which is weird because normally newbies don't go sit in the library or outside. 

The only hope Dan held on to was seeing the kid ride the bus on the way home but of course the bus came and left without any sign of cute boy. 

Life went on like this for at least a month. Cute boy ended up being friends with the popular group, which means he probably already heard all the gay jokes people made at Dan. 

Dan frowned at the thought of the 'new' boy thinking he was just fag or something along those lines. Dan just tried to block of those thought and glance at him every bus ride. 

This was until one day when the heavens clearly decided to help Dan. It was a November day and the ground was starting to freeze with ice and snow was starting to fall. The bus managed to get to the last person they pick up, the new boy. 

The bus was mostly full but Louise was gone this day. This left the seat where Louise normally sat filled with two boys from the 6th grade. This left an open seat where Dan was at. 

Despite new boy being friends with the populars, once the bus door opened, he smiled and walk towards Dan. Dan started internally freaking out because the schools, no cities, hottest boy was sitting next to him. 

Dan tried to keep his body straight and his face neutral but all bets were off when the pretty boy started talking to him. 

"Hi I'm Phil what's your name?" The boy smiled extremely big and held his hand out for Dan to shake. 

This was when the bus driver made an announcement over the PA speaker. "Due to the weather the school bus has stopped working. We have notified the mechanics to come fix it and your school for being late. If everyone will stay in their seats please we will try to fix this issue as fast as we can. Thank you." 

Dan was so busy that Phil was sitting next to him that he didn't notice that the bus had been stopped. And Dan just realized he would have to spend longer on the bus next to phil than usual. He couldn't tell if this was a gift from heaven or an event from hell but clearly phil wasn't bothered by this. 

Phil started again, "hopefully we're not stuck here for that long but I don't really mind missing my first hour if I'm being honest. What's your name again?" 

Dan was completely blown away. The hot, popular boy was engaging him conversation. "I'm Dan."

"Well Dan we might get to know each other really will as it seems we might be awhile" Phil says while gesturing to the inches of snow that was falling outside the window. 

The bus ended up sitting there for over an hour, not moving and there was no heating. Although, it was freezing outside, Dan didnt mind because him and phil had been cuddling together to get more body heat. 

All that matters now is the fact that the school bus is now Dan's favorite place.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a very loose interpretation of what happened in my life. Although, I didn't end up talking to her so :( 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this!!! Please feel free to comment and tell me if you like it or not. Also, please let me know if you have anything you want me to write. 
> 
> You can also tell me these thing on Tumblr @ danshugehands


End file.
